


Республика Артония

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Злобный автор, Мифические существа, Юмор, стеб, фэнтези, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Что если есть республика Артония, где живут только всяческие варианты Арсения и Антона из разных фанфиков и их авторы? Что, если в одном помещении окажется несколько одноимённых парочек, принадлежащих перу одного и того же автора? Как они отреагируют, о чём будут говорить?





	1. Первое собрание жильцов

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Республика Артония»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5557605).

На планете Фандомия немало славных государств: Соединённое Королевство Шерлокия, Империя Поттериана, Царство Вольхоредния, Соединённые Штаты Марвел, Вансэпонэтаймские Эмираты, Республика Леди-д'Нуар и множество других, не менее славных, но даже бывалый фандомограф устанет их все перечислять, вот и мы не будем. Тем более что сейчас речь пойдёт не о них, а о не так давно образовавшейся стране, Импрофандомской Федерации, которую в быту величают Импровизацией, а порой и вовсе по-свойски кличут Импрой.

Так вот, в Импрофандомской Федерации есть Шипперский Союз, и самая крупная республика в нём — Артония.

И живут в Артонии сплошь Арсении Поповы и Антоны Шастуны. Впрочем, есть и другая, боле редкая категория жителей — авторы, их не так много, зато у каждого автора есть свой многоэтажный дом, жильцов для которого он придирчиво подбирает. Одни авторы не любят путешествовать и всегда находятся в пределах Артонии, другие живут на несколько республик, владея недвижимостью и в соседней Дирёжии, и в Артоненкии, и в Дарсии, и в прочих республиках Импры.

Рассмотрим поближе один такой артоновский дом, в котором как раз проводится собрание жильцов.

Вот эта довольно высокая девушка с длинными тёмными волосами наверняка автор, иначе откуда она взялась в населённой мужчинами Артонии? Она сидит на подлокотнике дивана, чтобы не мешать одному из собравшихся в комнате Арсениев незаметно для остальных обнимать одного из Антонов — всё на том же диване, разумеется. Надо сказать, в Артонии слишком много Арсениев и Антонов, поэтому для удобства они придумывают себе какие-нибудь опознавательные знаки или прозвища. Например, обнимающаяся на диване парочка отличается от остальных тем, что оба артоновца одеты в чёрные мешковатые балахоны, точнее, Арсений в балахон, а Антон в худи. В комнате есть и другие: так, на кресле чуть наискось от дивана сидит Антон-не-в-худи-а-в-рубашке и украдкой поглядывает на сдержанно нежничающую парочку, определённо завидуя — его Арсений, ну, точнее, не так чтобы прям его, просто сосед по фик-квартире, вовсе не собирается следовать их примеру, стоит себе перед аквариумом с черепашками, на рептилий этих панцирных любуется, а на него, Антона, и не смотрит почти. Хотя если бы торчащий у аквариума Арсений вдруг услышал его мысли, то очень удивился бы, потому что залип он на самом деле не на черепах, а на отражение своего соседа в глянцевой стенке черепашьего жилья.

Ещё одна парочка соседей вышла через кухню на балкон: Антон покурить, а Арсений просто за компанию.

— Да где этих двоих носит, а? — раздражённо проговорила единственная в этой компании девушка. Арсений отлип от аквариума, ушёл на кухню и вскоре вернулся с огромной кружкой зелёного чая, которую и вручил своей арендодательнице.

— Спасибо, Арс.

— Не за что, Ива. Мне не сложно, — мягко улыбнулся любитель водной живности.

Антон-на-балконе наконец докурил и вернулся вместе со своим соседом, и почти сразу же раздался звонок в дверь.

— О! Это, наверное, мои опоздуны, — воскликнула Ива и побежала открывать, вопреки своей шастуновской грации ничего не уронив по пути.

— Всем привет! — улыбнулся новоприбывший Арсений, блеснув длинными клыками. — А вот и мы! К вам со своими швабрами можно?

— Ой щас кто-то получит, — завёлся с полоборота пришедший с ним Антон.

— **А** нгел, я пошутил, — тут же пошёл на попятную клыкастый Арс, увидев скачущую по пальцам Антона искру, готовую перерасти в огненный шар, на что Антон лишь закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул, явно не слишком-то довольный тем, что в соседи ему достался именно такой вот Попов.

— **Р** ебята, наконец-то все в сборе, так что пора бы и познакомиться, — начала собрание автор, вновь усаживаясь на подлокотник дивана. — Ну, меня вы все знаете, я ж вам квартиры показывала, так что давайте начнём по кругу, пускай старички представятся первыми, чтобы новенькие могли прикинуть, каково им в нашем доме житься будет.

**С** удовольствием отхлебнув чаю, Ива кивнула на Арсения-любителя-черепашек, на что тот, пытаясь найти что-то в комоде, произнёс:

— Арсений Попов, эколог, — выудив наконец из ящика противоспойлерные наушники и нахлобучив их на своего соседа, он представился ещё раз: — водный дух, поо Ар-Сино. Мы с Антоном в «Камышонке» живём.

Дождавшись условного знака Арсения/Ар-Сино, его Антон снял наушники и тоже представился.

— Антон Шастун, менеджер. Люблю гулять по набережной, а вы?

— А мы по осеннему парку, — впервые подал голос Антон-в-чёрной-худи. — Я твой тёзка, но не менеджер, а санитар.

— Смерть по имени… — тихонько начала было Ива, но сосед Антона-в-худи бесстрастно прервал её.

— Арсений, — представился Арсений-в-балахоне, украдкой поглаживая своего Антона по руке. — Был вестником смерти, теперь вот человек.

Услышав эту информацию, Ар-Сино оживился, в омутах его синих глаз плескался явный интерес, но, уважая непонятные ему человеческие условности, он отложил свои вопросы на то время, когда они все будут представлены друг другу.

— Арсений Попов, актёр, участник шоу «Импровизация» на канале ТНТ, — представился тот Арсений, что стоял до того на балконе, а теперь сидел на принесённом с кухни стуле.

— Антон Шастун, кавээнщик, тоже из Импровизации, — последовал его примеру сосед.

— Назовём их для удобства условно-каноничными, ладно? — встряла Ива. — Они у меня почти целый этаж снимают: и Обнажённые руки, и Names, и Один раз не…

— Арс! — коротко представился новоприбывший Арсений, расправляя на вешалке своё дорогое чёрное пальто. — Ну, я, как и многие остальные, тоже Арсений Попов. По рождению полусуккуб-получеловек, но чуть больше века назад человеческая половина сменилась вампирской. А вот эта швабра рядом со мной…

— Полегче, кровосос! Давно шваброй не получал? — осадил его Антон. — И почему меня угораздило вместе с тобой фик-квартиру у Ивы снимать?

Арсений-вампир сделал ангельское выражение лица — молчу, мол, и новенький Антон продолжил:

— Шастун Антон Андреевич, официально участковый уполномоченный полиции.

— А на самом деле? — спросил любопытный Ар-Сино.

— А на самом деле маг боевой специализации, стихийная принадлежность — воздух и огонь, — отчеканил Антон, машинально пристукнув каблуками и тут же поморщившись — вбитые в учебке привычки никак не хотели выветриваться.

— А почему это у нас так много сверхъестественных Арсов и так мало необычного меня? — подал голос каноничный Антон.

— **А** что я могу поделать? — пожала плечами девушка. — Новых жильцов мне Муза подгоняет, а уж как она вас выбирает, я без понятия. Она у меня вообще странная, на днях вообще подкатила ко мне и знаете что спросила? «Ромашка за ухом или ошейник на шее?» — каково, а?

— **Н** а шее? — заинтересованно протянул Арсений-вампир, на что тут же получил тычок от своего Шастуна.

— **Т** ихо ты, зараза клыкастая, — прошипел маг, явно недовольный несдержанностью своего вынужденного соседа. — Тебе лишь бы кровь сосать!

— **О** ооо, началось, — прокомментировала автор себе под нос.

— **Н** у, предположим, не обязательно кровь, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся вампАрс, одаривая своего Шастуна откровенно раздевающим взглядом, отчего все присутствующие немного смутились, а некоторые Антоны даже покраснели. Впрочем, были и исключения: Ива явно выглядела довольной пошлыми наклонностями своего будущего жильца, а Ар-Сино ничуть не выглядел смущённым.

Однако, в отличие от остальных Антонов, Шастун-маг покраснел не от смущения, а от злости. К счастью, ничего непоправимого не произошло — к нему тут же подскочила Ива и предложила выйти на балкон — проветриться, покурить… Остальные Антоны эту идею поддержали, и вскоре в гостиной осталась лишь не переносящая табачный дым авторесса в окружении разномастных Арсениев.

— Слушай, может, Антонами поменяемся, а? — предложил вампир экс-Смерти, на что тот лишь невозмутимо покачал головой. — Нет? А что так?

— Арс, я специально для тебя ещё несколько пошлых шуток придумаю, сможешь ими своего Антона поизводить, только хотя бы на собрании сдерживайся чуток, ладно? Мне как-то не хочется быть свидетельницей твоего убийства, — поморщилась Ива.

— Хороших или банальных и бородатых? — заинтересовался полусуккуб.

— Тут уж как у нас с Музой получится, дорогуша, — развела руками Ива. — С Талией, музой комедии, я не особо в ладах, но сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Если что, могу одолжить ключи от каламбурошной, — поддержал приунывшую авторку условно-канонный Арсений, получив в ответ благодарное «Да что б я без тебя делала, золотко?».

— Слушайте, а как вы своих Антонов приручали, а? — полюбопытствовал вампир. — Мой-то ерепенистый, как зараза!

— Ну и ты, положим, далеко не нежный цветочек, так что два сапога пара — хмыкнула Ива, но вампАрс предпочёл проигнорировать это замечание, просительно уставившись на остальных Арсениев.

Экс-Смерть молча пожал плечами, наверняка подразумевая нечто вроде «не знаю, оно как-то само». Ар-Сино честно признался, что спас своего Антошу, на что полусуккуб погрустнел — не вариант, мол, наделённый магией Шастун сам кого хочешь спасёт. Каноничный Попов развёл руками.

— Мы просто работали вместе, сдружились, ну и понеслось…

— Не думаю, что представителя нечисти примут в ряды Ведомства, так что этот вариант мне тоже не подходит.

— А подарки дарить пробовал? — вдруг вспомнил Ар-Сино. — Вот для меня Антон когда-то был просто одним из _человеков_ , а потом вдруг подарил одну вещицу, и прям заинтересовал. Я долго гадал, что это такое и зачем оно нужно, а он в конце каждой нашей новой встречи снова и снова делал мне подарок. Может, такая тактика с твоим Антоном тоже сработает?

— С моим Антоном… Если бы! — невесело усмехнулся вампир. — Первый мой подарок-благодарность он хотя бы принял, но уже со следующим дал мне от ворот поворот, я тогда чуть снова шваброй не огрёб.

Каждый из Арсениев, видимо, представил эту картину, отчего экс-Смерть потерял свою обыденную невозмутимость, водник выпучил глаза, став похожим на лягушку, а каноничный с громким «бррр» передёрнулся.

— Рано или поздно всё наладится, надо только подождать, — Ива сочувственно погладила полусуккуба по плечу и в качестве утешения предложила ему вишню в шоколаде.

***

Тем временем дымившие на балконе Шастуны тоже переговаривались между собой.

— Ума не приложу, почему Муза вообще предложила мне снимать с этим донжуаном одну квартиру! — возмущался боевой маг, нервно прикуривая от вызванной им искорки.

— Хочешь, поменяемся? — предложил менеджер. — Мне с Арсением-экологом ничего не светит, а вампиру твоему, похоже, нравятся Шастуны.

— Экологом? Это который во… — начал было маг, но осёкся, получив по рёбрам от Антон-канона. — А, ну да, который в комоде наушники для тебя нашёл, верно?

— А чем тебя твой пошляк не устраивает? — поинтересовался импровизатор, флегматично выдыхая дым. — Нормальный вроде мужик, а не придурок какой-то. Пусть и со своими бзиками, но где вы видели Арсения без заскоков? Мой вот, к примеру, иногда как пошутит, так всей командой потом голову ломаем, что он имел в виду. А ещё он всякий раз так пялится, когда я кольца снимаю, что я себя каким-то бижутерным стриптизёром чувствую!

— Мой тоже странный, — поддержал его менеджер, стряхивая пепел в приспособленную под это дело банку из-под кофе. — У него крайне оригинальный взгляд на мир и очень необычные сравнения.

Все посмотрели на молчаливого Шастуна-в-худи, но тот вполне ожидаемо промолчал, красноречиво пожав плечами — мол, что уж говорить про странности того, кто много веков был Смертью?

На миг беседа прервалась — Антоны синхронно затягиваясь, впуская столь обожаемый ими дым в лёгкие.

— Слушайте, а вы со своими когда-нибудь ссорились или дрались? — полюбопытствовал маг, и Антон-санитар тут же помотал головой. — Ну с тобой-то всё понятно, как вы можете поссориться, если оба угрюмо молчите? Я у остальных спрашиваю.

— С Арсением особо не поссоришься. Максимум поспорить можно, но и то лучше не нужно. Я вот как-то поспорил, и потом так неудобно было, ведь из-за меня он чуть с парапета в речку не сверзился, — с досадой выдохнул Шастун-менеджер, поправляя рубашку.

— Я своего как-то отшлёпал, — на этом месте брови мага, слушающего Антон-канона, поднялись высоко-высоко, — но это был просто карточный долг. Ещё как-то он решил на ночь глядя попереться в одиночку в незнакомый район, чтобы футболку какой-то девочке передать, ну а я его не пустил, тогда пришлось немножко побороться, но это было скорее попыткой удержать от возможной встречи с какими-нибудь гопниками.

Участковый маг поневоле представил картину «Арсений-вампир-суккуб тёмной ночью встречает гопников» и фыркнул — в случае с его Арсом гопарям оставалось лишь посочувствовать: доведись им встретить его соседа, они лишились бы чего-нибудь важного — крови, «честно» награбленных денежек или своей натуральности, ведь этому моднявому казанове было всё равно, кого соблазнять, мужчин или женщин, главное, чтоб не магов, имеющих к вампирско-суккубьим чарам стойкий иммунитет.

Докурив и культурно выкинув окурки всё в ту же кофейную банку, Шастуны закинулись жвачкой и вернулись в комнату, стараясь не дышать на Иву, тем не менее отсевшую к приоткрытому окну, где уже пытался отдышаться вампАрс, чувствительное обоняние которого засекло возвращающихся курильщиков ещё когда они только выходили с балкона на кухню. Покосившись на этих двоих, Антон-маг щёлкнул пальцами, и запах табака от всех его тёзок пропал. Хорошо быть магом воздуха, однако!

— Спасибо, солнышко, — улыбнулась автор и, обращаясь к потенциальным жильцам, спросила: — Ну что, участковый и полувампир, вы определились, хотите у меня квартиру снимать или как?

— Я только за! — просиял Арсений, накидывая пальто. — Вот сейчас соберу вещи и перееду, очень уж тут соседи приятные.

Остальные Антоны деликатно сделали вид, будто не заметили, как тот стрельнул глазами на каждого из них по очереди, а вот участковый маг пробурчал:

— Как будто у меня выход есть. Я человек подневольный, куда Ведомство направит, там и живу, что поделаешь.

Полусуккуб просиял, да так, что даже его неизменные тёмные круги под глазами будто посветлели, отчего во взгляде Ивы проскользнула лёгкая зависть — ей-то никакая радость не поможет не чувствовать себя пандой 24/7.

— Ладно, ребят, вы пока подготавливайтесь к переезду, а я тем временем название для вашей квартиры придумаю. Правда, у меня пока нет подходящих мыслей, но я ещё со своими подругами-авторами поболтаю, вдруг какая-то из них вынудит Музу прислать мне оптимальный для вашей фик-квартиры заголовок.

***

Час спустя девушка уже прыгала от радости. Вообще-то они с Музой разминулись, но та пером Пегаса написала записку и оставила её Пламеню, верному другу, возлюбленному и соулмэйту Ивы. Текст записки гласил:

_«Чудные соседи_

_P.S. ВампАрс просил передать, что они планируют переехать под твоё крылышко в понедельник или вторник, смотря как долго «эта швабра» собирать свои магические побрякушки будет»_


	2. В Шипперском парке

Заходя в квартиру своего автора-арендодателя, боевой маг Шастун ожидал увидеть что угодно, но только не это.

Под окном, расстелив на полу коврик для йоги, валялась Ива, а рядом, прямо на ламинате, в той же расслабленной позе растянулся клыкастый Арсений, причём оба они почему-то были в солнечных очках и ели насыпанную в приличный такой тазик вишню. В углу у комода, тоже почему-то на полу, по-турецки скрестив ноги, сидел водник Ар-Сино, печально наглаживая выуженную из аквариума черепашку. А вот диван облюбовали сразу четверо, и здравый смысл, вооружившись банальной логикой, подсказывал, что двое из них каноничные, а другие двое — экс-Смерть и его личный Антон, из-за царившей в помещении жары вынужденные отказаться от балахонов, отчего было невозможно понять, кто из них кто, ведь без опознавательных знаков оба Арсения и оба Антона были практически неотличимы. По крайней мере, пока все четверо молчали.

— Я что-то пропустил? — перешёл к делу маг. — У вас тут собрание клуба любителей тусоваться на полу, что ли?

— А вот и ангелок прилетел! Считай, все в сборе, — клыкасто усмехнулся суккуб, приглашающе хлопая по полу рядом с собой.

— Подожди, как это все? — переспросил новоприбывший Шастун, усаживаясь на пол на некотором расстоянии от вампира. — У нас Арсениев на одного больше, чем Антонов!

Ещё на упоминании Поповых Ива попыталась легонько пихнуть мага ногой, но так как он сидел далековато, не успела вовремя дотянуться.

— Он не придёт, — грустно прошелестел Ар-Сино, не отрывая взгляда от прибалдевшей от такого внимания черепахи.

Вампир сочувственно поглядел на своего почти тёзку: пусть у него с двухметровым щетинистым «ангелом» и не всё гладко было, тем не менее, его Шастун хотя бы шёл на контакт, даже если этим самым контактом были перебранки.

Резко вскочив с пола, Ива на миг потеряла равновесие и вынужденно схватилась за край дивана, чтобы не упасть. Убедившись, что равновесие нашлось и больше теряться не собирается, автор сняла закрывающие пол-лица солнечные очки, в несколько быстрых шагов оказалась рядом с Ар-Сино и, мягко забрав у водника черепашку и отпустив в аквариум, дождалась, пока он переведёт на свою арендательницу печальный взгляд и…

— У тебя глаза зелёные… — не к месту пробормотал водник, снова погрустнев.

— Мы же в Артонии, тут у половины республики глаза зелёные, — хмыкнула Ива. — Не кручинься ты так, золотко. Всё наладится, слышишь? Вы ещё не раз придёте сюда, ко мне, вдвоём, улыбающиеся и довольные жизнью.

Опустившись рядом с ним на пол, девушка внезапно крепко обняла опешившего водника.

— Знаешь, у нас, людей, принято поддерживать друг друга обнимашками. А конкретно эти тебе передала́ один замечательный Человек, — на миг она отпустила его, но потом вновь обвила руками. — А вот эти уже от меня лично. Ну что, лучше?

— Теплее… — с некоторым замешательством ответил Ар-Сино, наблюдая за тем, как автор возвращается на свой коврик, чтобы вновь растянуться на нём в полный рост.

— Спина болит, зараза, а таблетке нужно время, чтобы подействовать. А всё Муза, собака такая, приковала меня и не отпускала от клавиатуры, пока я не дописала главу, — пожаловалась автор, в стотысячный раз за день потягиваясь.

За то время, что Ива ходила к Ар-Сино и обратно, полусуккуб Арсений незаметно подползал к сидящему на полу магу, сократив дистанцию едва ли не до нулевой.

— Кстати, а почему это вы в солнечных очках, вишнееды? — спросил Шастун, теребя на запястье браслет-чётки из горного хрусталя, в каждой бусине которых, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть искорку волшебного огня.

— Так ярко же! — в унисон произнесли полувампир с девушкой и, заметив это, рассмеялись. Пользуясь рассеянным вниманием мага, суккубовампир ещё чуть-чуть придвинулся к нему, а Ива тем временем деловито пояснила, что недавно прямо ей в руки грохнулась с креплений планка с рулонной шторой, и теперь окно нечем закрыть, вот и приходится хоть как-то от слишком яркого летнего солнца защищаться.

Антон-маг наконец-то понял, как отличить молча сидящих на диване артоновцев: один Шастун был в простой белой футболке и держал своего Арсения за руку, а другой, одетый в какую-то цветастую, к своему Арсу не прикасался — видимо, не положено им, каноничным, на публике. Огневик-воздушник хотел было задать вопрос, но напрочь его позабыл, когда внезапно для себя обнаружил подобравшегося почти впритык наглого вампирюку, уже готовящегося примостить свою голову к нему на колени.

— Пойду водички попью, — мигом вскочил маг на ноги и даже слишком быстрым шагом направился на кухню. Клыкастый Арсений, вздохнув из-за очередной проваленной попытки завладеть вниманием своего Антона, принялся смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь найти себе хоть какое-то занятие. И обнаружил мирно пылящийся на подоконнике бинокль. Спросив разрешения у хозяйки и получив вялое «только не разбей, мне его папа подарил», полусуккуб быстренько сдул не успевшую собраться на бинокле пыль и с интересом принялся изучать вид из окна.

— Тут в соседнем доме окно картонкой заклеено, — с удивлением отметил Арсений, наконец разобравшись, какое положение фокусирующего колёсика подходит для интересующей его дистанции.

— Это на котором? Ты про тот, что чуть правее нашего? Уютный такой, с ухоженными клумбами и вывеской «M a r c i a» на козырьке? — переспросила Ива, отодвигая от себя вишню, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не стать жертвой аллергии.

— Ну да. Подожди, тебе что-то известно, нет?

— Конечно известно. Там просто в одной из фик-квартир капитальный ремонт идёт, вот и закрыли пока окна, чтобы стёкла не пачкать. Жду не дождусь, когда можно будет на новый дизайн полюбоваться! — ответила Ива, поднимаясь с пола и становясь рядом с вамп-Арсом у окна. Тот как раз перевёл окуляры на дом напротив и, наведя на одно из окон, так офигел, что чуть бинокль не выронил, повезло ещё, что с самого начала накинул на шею ремешок, так что собственность Ивы не пострадала.

— Ооооооо… — заинтересованно протянул суккуб, жадно вглядываясь во все детали. — Ух ты какой… Ого! Как он его! Мне бы так с ангелом…

— Кажется, каноничные постояльцы Риты Бонд опять забыли зашторить окно, — поняла автор. — Между прочим, твой Шаст вот-вот с кухни вернётся, и вряд ли он будет так уж рад застать тебя за подглядыванием диванных игрищ соседей. Тебе что важнее — своего Антона скорее заполучить или на чужого поглядеть?

Печально вздохнув, нежить с видимым сожалением убрал бинокль обратно на подоконник.

***

Ближе к вечеру жара спала, и автор вместе со своей разношёрстной компанией артоновцев отправилась на прогулку. Правда, условно-каноничные почему-то решили остаться дома, причём Арсений, морщась, отказывался что-либо объяснять, а Антон по секрету признался, что они на днях пробовали себя на нише фикрайтерства и, не рассчитав сил, слегка перетрудились. Вид при этом у него был как у вдоволь наевшегося сметаны кота.

Чтобы никому не мешать, компания шла по тротуару не шеренгой, а парами. Возглавляла шествие Ива, придерживающая за локоть Ар-Сино, за ними шли чудики (маг был не слишком-то доволен данным им прозвищем, а вот вампкубу нравилось, что это слово объединяет их с Шастуном), а замыкающими были тихони экс-Смерть и Антон-санитар, молчаливо наслаждающиеся прогулкой и держанием за руки.

— А куда мы идём? — поинтересовался вдруг водник, и из-за спины его поддержали голоса других членов компании, которым тоже было любопытно.

— Как куда? В самое лучшее место во всей Артонии — Шипперский парк!

И действительно: после очередного поворота взору открылся вид на восхитительный парк, вот только он был окружён высоким кованым забором — красивым, изящным, но непреодолимым.

Подведя к столь же неприступным и в то же время ажурным металлическим воротам, Ива остановилась и, нажав на неприметную кнопочку, произнесла:

— Гав-гав.

Откуда-то сверху донеслось раскатистое «АРТОН КАНОН», и ворота сами собой распахнулись.

— Слушай, а почему такой странный пароль? Ну отзыв-то ладно, это же название гимна нашей республики, но лаять-то зачем? — не понял вампкуб.

— Это же Шипперский парк, как иначе-то? В Артонии, равно как и в смежных с ней республиках Шипперского союза, испокон веков принято называть авторов не только шипперами, но и псами. А что же делать псам, как не гавкать?

— Логично, хоть и странно, — признал клыкастик, в очередной раз тайком поглядывая на мага. Молчаливый экс-Смерть сохранял привычную невозмутимость, как и его спутник, а вот Ар-Сино, кажется, просто добавил эту деталь в свою копилку необъяснимых человеческих вещей, которые лучше и не пытаться понять.

— А это что за памятник? Да ещё высоченный такой! — спросил вампир минут через пять, когда они уже брели по тенистой аллее, а Антон-маг, не дожидаясь ответа, взмыл в воздух, чтобы лучше рассмотреть отлитую в бронзе фигуру.

— Это памятник Пророку, то бишь первейшему шипперу Артона, непревзойдённому Павлу Воле, — пояснила автор чуть ли не с благоговением в голосе.

— А почему у него в одной руке шокер, а в другой мышеловка? — робко поинтересовался молчавший было Антон-санитар.

Все пятеро с любопытством воззрились на Иву, и та пожалела, что каноничные Антон и Арсений отсутствовали: уж кто-кто, а они объяснили бы лучше всех.

— Это символ сладостных страданий и мучительного счастья, — выкрутилась она.

— Меняй всегда, меняй везде, массажа до простаты! Меняй — и никаких гвоздей, вот лозунг наш, ребята! — продекламировал суккуб выбитую на постаменте надпись, которая ещё больше всех озадачила.

— А чего мы стоим-то? Давайте уже пойдём куда-нибудь, — впервые за долгое время подал голос экс-Смерть, без особого интереса разглядывающий статую мужчины, имя которого ему ни о чём не говорило.

— Давайте. А куда? — тут же поддержал его всё ещё парящий в воздухе маг.

Ива достала телефон и открыла в нём схему парка.

— Так, вон в той стороне у нас лавандовые поляны, перемежаемые редкими вкраплениями мяты. Я видела фотографии, очень красиво, но если вам туда охота, то без меня, ребят, я к этим запахам слишком чувствительна, — сориентировавшись на местности, заявила автор.

Вампкуб тут же заявил, что в места с сильными запахами он ни ногой.

— А вон за тем поворотом начинаются сады артоновки. Там очень вкусные яблоки, кстати, — начала было Ива, но тут пролетающая мимо птичка сбросила ей на широкополую шляпу кленовый лист. Тут же замолчав, автор нашарила зацепившийся за тулью листок и осторожно убрала его с головного убора. И — вот ведь чудо! — в её руках кленовый листок превратился в бумажный, да не просто белый лист, а с рисунком…

Участковый маг с любопытством прищурился, пытаясь понять, что это за странные чары такие. Непосредственный вампир заглянул через плечо Ивы, но, не увидев на рисунке Шастуна, потерял к нему интерес.

— Ар-Сино, иди скорей сюда! Тебя так любят, что даже нарисовали твой портрет, представляешь?! — сияя от восторга, автор чуть ли не подпрыгивала от нетерпения.

Незаметно отбившийся от компании водник, определённо учуявший где-то неподалёку пруд, встрепенулся и вернулся к памятнику, у которого и толпились остальные.

— Это… я? — удивлённо произнёс он, ошарашенный тем фактом, что кому-то вообще пришло в голову его нарисовать.

— Конечно ты, кто ж ещё? По-моему, очень похож! — заявила девушка, переводя взгляд с его лица на бумагу и обратно.

— Ой, тут и Та́пи! — умилился Ар-Сино, наконец-то обретая былую жизнерадостность и безмятежность. — Так приятно, что про мою любимицу не забыли!

Коллективные восторги любителей черепах — а Ива определённо к ним относилась — прервал вампир, которому надоело торчать на солнце.

— Ну так что, куда пойдём?

Автор проводила взглядом проходящую мимо пару артоновцев — Шастуна, ведущего на поводке уже изрядно подросшего щенка хаски, и Арсения с ухоженной колли.

— Предлагаю наведаться на собачью площадку, — заявила она и, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления, проследовала за артоновцами-собаководами.

Добравшись до цели, Ива с вампиром спрятались от солнца в густой тени раскидистого дерева, а остальные, не зная пока, чем заняться, столпились вокруг них, рассматривая местных завсегдатаев.

— Булка! Булка, ко мне! Вот ведь балбес, — послышался голос одного из многочисленных Антонов-собачников.

— Поз! Мат! Да что ты творишь! Опять поводки запутал, зараза! — наперебой доносились восклицания каких-то других Арса и Антона.

Ар-Сино заинтересовался было маленьким доберман-пинчером, но, к его удивлению, природное умение находить общий язык с животными почему-то отказало. Обратившись с вопросом к Иве (пожалуй, она была единственным человеком, у которого он не боялся спросить что угодно), он с удивлением узнал, что не все собаки на этой площадке действительно собаки.

— Например, видишь вон того мужчину на лавочке? Того из Арсениев, у которого футболка под горло? С ним рядом ещё породистый длинноногий пёс. Так вот, пёс — это вовсе и не пёс.

— А кто же тогда? — недоумённо хлопнул губами водник.

— А ты не заметил, что он тот редкий Арсений, рядом с которым не видно Шастуна? — намекнула автор и тут же отвернулась, чтобы поздороваться с окликнувшим её знакомым шиппером: «Артон канон!» — «Воистину канон!»

— Да не может такого быть! — выдохнул Антон-маг, быстрее прочих расшифровавший немудрёную подсказку. — Как же так? Это что, мой тёзка оборотень какой-то?

Пользуясь отвлечённостью своего Шастуна, вампкуб незаметно сократил дистанцию до него с двух метров до пары десятков сантиметров, но вовремя остановился: снова получать по зубам не хотелось, пусть Антон для начала хотя бы к такому расстоянию привыкнет.

— В какой-то мере да, — вздохнула Ива. — Подобно оборотням, он так же не желал подобной доли и не властен над своей природой. Но, в отличие от них, ему ещё можно помочь, и я очень надеюсь, что рано или поздно у его Арсения всё получится.

Повисла печальная тишина. Тихоня Антон крепче вцепился в руку экс-Смерти, Ива ободряюще приобняла вновь загрустившего Ар-Сино (она чувствовала себя каким-то обнимательным маньяком, но что поделаешь, если коллеги-импроавторы попросили передать воднику столь большое количество обнимашек?), а вампир-суккуб покосился на мага, прикидывая, дозволено ли ему будет в сей нерадостный момент прикоснуться к своему Шастуну без риска близкого знакомства с тополиной шваброй или серебром колец.

Мимо протопала непривычная для Артонии компания, состоявшая из троих подростков: Арсения, Антона и Серёжи. Вертя в руках медальон, подросток-Арсений подбадривал тинейджера-Тоху, ещё более худого и нескладного, чем привычная взору артоновцев взрослая версия, а армянин, в силу юного возраста ещё не успевший обзавестись бородой, ворчал, что они точно заблудились и им нужен не этот парк, а какой-то другой, и что здесь нужного дерева с дуплом точно нет, и вообще зачем они попёрлись искать дерево на почти лишённую подобной растительности собачью площадку?

Проводив взглядом шумную компанию подростков, Ива улыбнулась, бережно прижимая к груди так понравившийся ей рисунок.

— Всё наладится, ребят. Нужно лишь сделать всё от тебя зависящее и терпеливо подождать, и рано или поздно всё наладится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного странно заканчивать главу несерьёзного фика такой лирикой, но с Музой я не смею спорить, а то обидится ещё. Вообще юмора в этой части кот наплакал (вероятно, тот самый, из хэштега #котунравитсяшастун, и который, кажется, огорчился из-за отсутствия здесь Шастуна-камышонка), зато есть кое-какие отсылки на различные запомнившиеся мне фанфики замечательных авторов. И не только на собачью тему, и не только на фанфики ;) Ссылку на упомянутый в тексте фан-арт можно найти моём фанфике «Камышонок», и этот рисунок действительно офигенский! ^_^


End file.
